Losing Love
by usagirl
Summary: Ginny's reflects on Draco's death. Then cucumbers. Just read and find out. Featuring depressed!Ginny, Off Subject!Draco, and Over Protective!Ron
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, I don't even own the books, so don't sue me. (Don't you love the library?)

Author: Usagirl

Email: usagirl666@hotmail.com

Title: Losing Love

Author's Notes: Bad title I know, but I couldn't think of anything else, this is my first Harry Potter fic so don't be to harsh about the characters being OOC. I also don't know if this will be a one shot or multiple chapters so tell me what you think, okay?

Pairings: D/G

  
**Losing Love**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"... I regret to inform you all that tonight, your peer Draco Malfoy has been found dead..." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall. Whispers erupted from the students who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco Malfoy was dead? How could that be?

Dumbledore's solemn voice continued as though no one had spoken, "We have yet to learn the circumstances of his death, but we felt it would be wise to inform the student body; especially since one of it's prefects is missing. Classes have been cancelled for the day for teachers to handle some pressing issues and for students to collect themselves." With a grave nod the Headmaster sat down, but if they were looking close enough, which of course no one was, they would have noticed a small twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes.

Once again the hall began to buzz with chatter.

"Do you think his father had something to do with it?"

"Maybe Voldemort went crazy or something..."

"Personally, I think he went insane."

"RON!"

"Come on Hermione. You know it's possible. Just look at the way he was acting the last time we saw him. He was all silent and almost polite."

Hermione's teeth clenched. In a hushed voice she whispered, "Ron he's dead..."

"I KNOW!"

"...show some respect. He may have been a git, but he is still dead." The two continued their verbal disagreement. Harry sat next to Hermione, his green eyes downcast, but he wasn't the only one who was strangely silent. Ginny Weasley sat a few seats down from her older brother and his friends. Her bright red hair hung around her face and her eyes were looking into her plate of untouched food. 

After a few moments she slowly stood up, making sure that the 'terrific trio' didn't notice her. She gave a little snort at the thought and brushed some tears out of her eyes.

"Terrific trio...That's what he used to call them. Well one of the nicer things he used to call them." Ginny let out a bitter chuckle. She wandered aimlessly around or so it seemed. But her feet knew where to go. After all they had brought her to the exact same room she had come to the past few weeks in hopes of seeing him.

It was small and slightly dusty, but Ginny didn't care. It had been THEIR room. No one else knew about their secret meetings, at least she didn't think anyone knew about them. She turned in a slow circle taking in her surroundings.

There was a small couch in the middle of the room where they had sat. He had told her about his family, about his father there. Facing the couch was a small fireplace. Ginny never understood why the room needed a fireplace, but on cold nights she was grateful it was there.

Ginny remembered snuggling up to Draco. She remembered how they came to be, whatever they were. At first she thought he was just joking about liking her. Ginny thought he was just using her to get to Harry, after all he WAS a Malfoy. She had blown up in his face...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"

Draco's silvery grey eyes rolled slightly, " I thought I already told you Weasley. I just want to talk."

Brown eyes regarded him wearily. "Get around to the point Malfoy. After all lowering yourself to a _Weasley_ must be unbearable. Get it over with now so I can be on my way."

Draco smiled in amusement, but Ginny saw it as a smirk. That bloody smirk that made her brother's life hell, not to mention Harry's.

"Well if you must know Weasley, I want you."

Ginny's face scrunched up in confusion, "Want me to what?"

A slight chuckle passed through his lips. "Are you really that innocent Virginia? Because if you have to ask you'll never know."

Ginny's eyes widen slightly as the meaning of his words came to her.

"What? You think that... Who the hell gave you permission to call me Virginia?! When my brother hears about this you are so going to be in trouble Malfoy!"

"Which brother?"

"Don't interrupt me when I am yelling at you! If you think that I am going to let you use me to get to Harry no way! It's not going to happen. You will have to gut me with a rusty knife and leave me over an ant pile, so they can eat me alive before I ever agree to such a ridiculous plan! HA! I would never..."

Draco's lips slanted over hers. During her tirade, or as Draco liked to call it her run-on sentence, she became flushed and irritable, and as soon as Draco's thin mouth touched hers the tension in her shoulders seemed to melt away, along with the rest of her resistance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny slowly sank to the floor as memories assaulted her. The time he told her about his childhood, and the time she had told him about the Chamber of Secrets. She still remembered the rage in his eyes when he found out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco how could he do that to you?"

His eyelids were closed and he gave a disgruntled shrug. "He's evil; what do you expect?"

"Not much after what he did to me," came the mumble reply. His ears perked and his eyes slowly opened shining with curiosity and another emotion that she could not quite place. Concern maybe?

"Virginia? What did my father do to you?"  
  
"He...well...it's nothing important." She quickly reverted her eyes. His slightly calloused hand lifted up her chin.

"Virginia, tell me."

She could never put up any resistance. That's how she got into this stupid relationship in the first place. Ginny opened her mouth to tell him to sod off, but instead words that she had long kept hidden spilled forth.

"That bastard. In my first year he gave me Tom Riddle's diary..." As she continued on with her tragic story, his eyes began to burn with an unspeakable rage, and instead of being frightened as she knew she should be, her chest had swelled with an unexpected emotion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tears brimmed her now dull eyes. She was never going to see him again. Hold him again. Ginny's heart ached. He was the only one who ever called her Virginia, simple because he liked her name. Draco was the only one who held her and let her tell all her secrets. Draco never judged her. He was the first boy who had ever told her, that he loved her for her.

Ginny's body was wrenched in sobs. She had lost the only person who had ever truly loved her. Her heart ached for the boy who was never coming back. The boy who she never told the truth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. "You're leaving?"

His silver blonde hair fell into his eyes as he nodded in confirmation.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Can't tell me?! Then with the bloody hell did you invite me here if you knew you were going to leave? Why the hell did you use me? Why couldn't you have just left..." Her voice trailed off in a whisper.

A sad smile graced his lips, and this time she recognized it as that, and not a smirk. "I didn't ask you to come here to tell you I was leaving."

"Then what..."

He quickly silenced her with a finger to the lips. "Please be quiet. This is going to be hard enough as it is. Virginia Weasley, I have asked you here to tell you that I am in love with you."

Her brown eyes filled with confusion.

"I love the way your face flushes when you are angry. The way it turns the same color as your hair. I also love you hair and the way you twirl it around your finger when you are nervous..."

"I do not!"

"Virginia you are doing it now. I also love the way your eyes light up when you laugh and how you look like an angel when you sleep. I love the way you yell at me when you are angry. Frankly, Virginia, I love everything about you." He let out a long drawn out sigh. "But the thing is Virginia, could you ever love me for me?"

His eyes had looked so hopeful. He looked so sincere, but for the first time in the weeks she had been with him, she had no clue what to say.

"Draco, you know we can't... I mean I can't... Our families... Harry..."

Draco raised his hand to stop her stuttered excuse. His eyes dropped slowly and painfully to the floor. With a heart-breaking sigh he spoke. "That's okay. I understand. How could I forget, you are in love with Potter." 

He brought his eyes back up to hers and let out an icy laugh. 

"You think after all these years I would be used to it. You would think I would be used to being second best to Potter, but you know what? I'm not. And it still hurts. Also second best to bloody fucking Potter."

Ginny was once again rendered speechless.

"Well, goodbye Virginia." He lips met hers in the gentlest kiss she had ever experienced.

He left with smooth steady strides, and he never looked back That was one thing he told her, Malfoy's don't look back, and after all he was a Malfoy.

That was the last time she saw him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was now sprawled across the cold stone floor. The tears and sobs would not stop no matter how hard she tried. She could almost feel the spot where her hard been ripped out. She couldn't remember when her sobs stopped and when the tears ceased flowing, but when they did it was well past curfew.

Her brown eyes looked dull and lifeless. 

"Who ever said that, 'It is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all,' needs to be shot, stabbed and poisoned."

Her eyes slowly closed. She felt hollow. Ginny Weasley was empty. After all, she had lost love.

****

The End?

Okay, I know it is choppy and has mechanics errors, but give me a break. I wrote it in a Half an hour. I hope you enjoyed. I am still not sure if I am going to continue this, because I get writer's block often.

Thank you for reading.

~usagirl


	2. The Heart Weeps

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, so if you are thinking of suing, just chill.

Author: Usagirl

Title: Losing Love

Author's notes: Well I decided to continue on with this little story. And again this is my first Harry Potter FanFiction so it might not be the greatest.

Losing Love

Chapter 2: The Heart Weeps

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The glass was cold against his forehead as he looked out against the bleak winter sky. Silver blonde hair fell in front of lifeless grey eyes.

A sigh escaped the young Malfoy's lips. "How long do I have to stay here again?"

"How many times have I told you?" A tired sigh escaped the speaker's lips, "You must remain in hiding until everyone thinks you are dead. It will be easier to execute our plan if your Father and Voldemort think you are dead."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I were to work as a spy? You know go in and tell you what he is planning. Kind of like what you do?"

"As I have told you time and again, you are much too valuable to be used as a spy."

Draco snorted. "Not as valuable as Potter. People let him do whatever he wants. He gets whatever he wants. Even what he doesn't want. Bloody scar-headed...."

Draco's ramblings were cut to a stop by Snape's angry voice. "Not everything revolves around Potter! The boy is special I will admit that, but we aren't going to win the war with just him on our side. He isn't the only thing the wizarding world has to offer."

"Yes he is..." Draco's eyes quickly dropped to look back out of the window. Professor Snape's mouth creased slightly at the corners. His obsidian eyes glittered with confusion.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"She chose him over me." Draco quickly turned his back, clearly stating that he wanted the conversation to be over. He didn't like to think about how many times Potter had defeated him over the years, but his latest defeat left him empty. The heart, that many people thought didn't exist, throbbed at night. It hurt so badly that he wept silently into his pillow at night.

This kind of pain was new to him. He had been hit, beaten and tortured since he was a child. His father was making sure he had no weaknesses, but his Father had never taught him how to deal with this kind of pain. Draco could deal with stabs to his body and his pride, but his heart just couldn't seem to take it.

He was disgusted with himself. Draco Malfoy had not cried in over 12 years, and now that some measly chit decided to rip his heart out, he wept like a baby. How pathetic. 

"And did she tell you that?"

"More or less."

"There is no more or less boy! She either did or she didn't, but knowing you she said something and you took it the wrong way. Now, what exactly did she say?"

  
Another sigh escaped his lips, "Well if you insist on always being right, she didn't come right out and say it. I asked her if she could ever love me and she started stuttering about her family and friends... Then Potter's name popped up and I remembered how she followed him, how she worshipped him. I just assumed that's what she meant."

"Draco, my father once told me a muggle saying, and taking it came from my Father who abhorred muggles, there might be some words of wisdom in this small quote."

"And which quote would that be?" A blonde eyebrow was arched slightly in curiosity.

A smile flickered over Snape's lips, "The saying is simple really. 'When you assume you make an ASS out of U and ME."

With a quick turn and a swish of his robes Severus Snape had exited the room.

"Damn that man. He always has to be right." Draco's fist connected with the smooth glass of the window, but his face nor his body chose to recognize the pain, after all the pain in his heart could not compare to a few bruised fingers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny returned to the Gryffindor Tower in the early morning hours. She trudged through the halls, not caring if Filch caught her. She grumbled the password to an irritated Fat Lady, who was muttering about being woken up. Ginny's ears didn't pick up the noise of someone pacing back and forth in the common, because if she had the warning bells in her head would have gone off, but at the moment she was to numb to care.

Ron's red face entered her line of vision as she entered the poorly lit common room.

"Where the HELL have you been?"

"Ron I am sure she has a good explanation, after all she is a big girl and can take care of herself."

"Take care of herself? TAKE CARE OF HERSELF?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! MY LITTLE SISTER WAS MISSING SINCE BREAKFAST AND SHE DOESN'T COME TO ANY MEALS! THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL TAKING CARE OF HERSELF?"

"Ron lower your voice, before you wake up the whole school." Hermione hissed in a dangerously low voice.

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP! SHE WAS WITH SOMEONE! I KNOW IT! I WILL KILL THE BLOODY BASTARD!"

Through Ron's little rampage Ginny merely stared and blinked before continuing up to her dorm. She heard a loud slapping noise and a now silent common room. If she would have been thinking clearly she would have realized Hermione slapped Ron.

Ginny would also have heard Harry in the background.

"His death really upset her."

  
"The question is why? And how? And what the hell happened to Malfoy?"

"If he put one bloody hand on my sister, he will pay."

Hermione clapped her hands slightly. "Time to investigate. Meet me in the library tomorrow morning! We have a mystery on our hands."

The terrific trio dispersed for a few hours of sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Ginny's strange behavior and Malfoy's mysterious death was going to take some time and hard work to figure out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny trudged up the stairs and into the sixth year's dormitories, not caring if she woke up any of her dorm mates. They were all a bunch of bitchs anyway. Why care about them? They didn't care about her. They didn't care about Draco.

Her body went limp as she fell into bed, full clothed. 

"Why bother taking off my clothes, I will just have to put them on in a few hours anyway," She muttered to herself. A snort escaped her pale pink lips. "That sounds like something Draco would say..."  
Thoughts of him that she had tried to block out for the past twelve hours came rushing back. Her petite body curled into a fetal possession, and one again her body was racked with sobs.

Her dorm mates were going to be awfully cranky in the morning. Ginny deprived them of their beauty sleep, and the truth is, most of them needed it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued...

Hopefully my ideas will keep coming, because I would hate to get writer's block right after I started. I hope that the next chapter will be out by next week. Until then.

~usagirl


	3. Why can’t they all just shut up?

Disclaimer: Oh I can sing and I can dance (not really), but owning this? I will never have the chance.

Title: Losing Love

Author: Usagirl

email: usagirl666@hotmail.com

Author's notes: I am starting to think I need a beta reader for this story. Someone who could tell me if my ideas suck or not or if something sounds horrible. If you are interested just email me. ^^ P.S. I don't know any of the girls names that Ginny shares a dorm with so I am just making people up. Okay?

Losing Love

Chapter 3: Why can't they all just shut up?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny's eyes slowly peeled open as her shoulder was jerked in a crude fashion. Her gaze met brine and stone and all things unholy. Ginny was awoken by her dorm mates. Their faces were still red from sleep, or lack of, and their baggy pajamas hung off their frames.

'An improvement from the tight fitting clothes that they wear in front of everyone. To bad that have to plaster that crap they call make up on their faces.' Ginny's sleep fogged brain was rapidly joining the living, moving, fire-breathing world.

"Where the hell have you been Weasley?"

'Woah... Someone needs to brush their teeth.'

"I don't see how it is any of your business _Cocoa_." Ginny batted her eyelashes at the leader of the rag tag bunch of school girls she had the _mis_fortune of sharing a room with. Cocoa was tall, blonde and pale. A complete contradiction to her name. Her lackeys, Brittany and Joanne, were nothing special really. They stood beside Cocoa to get noticed. They were average, plain and simple. Average grades, average looks, and average 'assets' as Draco would have said. The only thing that wasn't average about them was their personalities. They, meaning the two frizz heads, had the personality of a cucumber.

At that thought Ginny abruptly blushed. Draco had said something about a cucumber once.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"... so then they just stared there looking at me like I was an idiot. They didn't even understand what I said. Honestly, they are as bad as vegetables. They just sit there and look green. YOU KNOW WHAT! They are cucumbers! I HATE cucumbers! They are vile and green and icky..."

A knowing smile crept over Draco's pale thin lips. "Woah, woah, woah Virginia. You seem to be over-estimating them. I have after all seen the trashy trio... HA! I just figured something out. All bad things come in threes... Accidents, the terrific trio, the trashy trio. I am such a genius I even amaze myself at times. Just think..."

"Draco..." Ginny's voice was threateningly low. "What were you saying about over-estimating them?"

"Oh I guess I got off subject didn't I?" Virginia rolled her eyes. "Anyways, as I was saying, you give them to much credit. After all a cucumber can always come in handy for certain couples and other... things. It could build a relationship. But those three," He shook his head in disgust, " I think that the only things they would add to a relationship is a nagging little voice and blood. That is, if they have blood. You know some people don't have blood. Well, normal blood."

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"How could a cucumber build a relationship?"

Grey eyes dance merrily. "You really want to know?"

Her head nodded frantically.

"Well Virginia, as you might know, sex is a key role in the relationship. It will happen at one time or another. Now say a person did not have the equipment to have sex, you could use a..."

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!"

"Hey you asked..." He smiled cheekily at her. "Don't look mad, you know you love me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was broken out of her train of thought by Cocoa's shrill voice, "My business? MY BUSINESS?! You deprived me of my beauty sleep with all of your pathetic sobbing. Couldn't you have at least cast a silencing spell or something, so we wouldn't have to hear you?"

"You're right Cocoa."

"I am?"

"Yes, it was very rude of me to keep you up all night. I am sorry I deprived you of your beauty sleep. Merlin knows you need it. I mean just look at the bags under your eyes. They are disgusting. Pity too. Once someone looks into your them they will be turned to stone. Just like Medusa..."

"You little bitch. Ever since you started hanging around with Malfoy, you started acting like you were better than us. Well guess what, Malfoy is dead! Good riddance!"

Ginny growled. She closed her eyes and slowly counted backwards. One thing Draco had told her was that it was okay to be mad, just be sure you got even when no one would expect you. Then you wouldn't get in trouble. Her heart clenched at the thought of him. She was going to make who ever killed him pay. Pay I tell you!

Her mouth thinned in a tight smile, "Wow, today must be your lucky day. You keep getting everything right. Yes, I _am_ better than you. Thank you for pointing that out."

She swung on her heel and made a quick exit. After all, a dignified exit was better than nothing at all. Who cared if her hair was tousled and her clothes were in disarray? She got through the Gryffindor Common Room and halfway down the hall before she allowed the tears to leave her eyelids. She ducked into a small hallway and sank to the floor. Her ginger locks fell over her knees as she bundled into a ball. Then she cried. Ginny had been doing that a lot lately, but why care what people thought?

Half of them are acting at who they are. No one let's their true self be known. When you let your true self be known, you leave yourself open to a menagerie of things. Most people just don't admit they are acting, but Draco did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three heads of differing hair color were bent over a table in the library. They were whispering frantically to one another.

"Why are we in the library again?"

"We are in the library to research. That's what you do in a library?"

"Well how is a book on the Goblin Wars suppose to help us figure out how, when and why Malfoy was killed?"

"I haven't quite figured that part out yet, but I figured the library would be a nice place to start."

"Why not ask her friends?"

"Because Harry that would be too _simple_ for a genius such as our Hermione."

"Shut up Ron."

"Make me."

"I would so curse you right now if I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Oh I forgot, you have to be the goody two shoes..."

"Shut up the both of you. Madame Pince is starting to glare at us, so we better leave. And if you think your bickering is going to help us find out how Ginny was involved with Malfoy, you are dead wrong." With a sharp nod he picked up his book back and strutted out of they library, leaving a blushing Hermione, and a stuttering Ron.

When he finally got a hold of his vocal cords a wail emerged from his throat, "MY SISTER WAS NOT INVOLVED WITH A MALFOY!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Ron." The two took hurried steps to catch up with their leader. Now it was time to interrogate people. Scaring people shitless was so fun at times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC...

Poor Ginny. She is just having a tough time lately. And Ron and Hermione are really at each other's throats. I wonder why.

Like it? Hate it? Well I am glad you have an opinion. I know there is some OOCness going on, but I find it makes my story interesting, so it stays! And I am sorry about the short chapters. I just can't sit and type a really long one. I get antsy. 

Until Next time.


	4. Trio against Trio

Disclaimer: Do I really have to bother?

Author: Usagirl

Email: usagirl666@hotmail.com

Title: Losing Love

Author's notes: I would like to give a big thank you to Liz and LadyofSlytherin, my new beta readers. They have been helping me out ^^

Losing Love

Chapter 4:

Trio against Trio

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were on a mission. If this was a movie, there would be James Bond music in the background and cars exploding in mid-air. But no, they were not in a James Bond movie. Instead, they were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were cracking the case, by playing who done it, in the halls. So naturally, the students and faculty alike were hiding in the nooks and crannies, knowing if they were caught that there would be hell to pay.

But there was one problem that the students had. Instead of having one sleuth snooping about, they had three, and if they wanted to find you, they did. At the moment they were picking on poor Hannah Abbott.

"Where were you on the night of Malfoy's death?" Hermione looked at the girl and then at her notebook, hand gripping a quill tightly, waiting to write some important tidbit down.

"You didn't see him with my sister did you? Because if you did and no one told me, I am so going to..."

"Ron! Don't threaten her! We are here to ask questions and get answers."

"Will you two stop playing good cop, bad cop. It's quite annoying, and you are scaring Hannah witless." By this point Hannah was pressing her back up against the wall, books held against her chest as if they were her only protection. Her eyes were big and round with confusion.

"Please don't hurt me!" She squeaked. Her comment was ignored by her 'investigators'.

"Harry, we are not playing good cop, bad cop. That's ridiculous!" Hermione gasped!

"What's good cop, bad cop?"

"Never mind, Ron."

"Weren't we going to ask her friends and dorm mates about the whole Ginny and Malfoy thing? We know Hannah is a nice girl, but I don't think Ginny talks to her that often."

"Don't say Ginny and Malfoy's name together! It is bad luck! You will curse my family name! And my sister will never be a Malfoy! Never! I will say it in every language I know, and I will make sure my sister does not become a Malfoy, because to be a Malfoy would be a vile, vile thing and I would pull his guts and intestines out, not to mention his heart, that is if he has one, and I will make him pay by..."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, glad for once that they didn't have any older siblings that went into destruction mode every week.

"Okay, Ron! That's enough! We are going to find Cocoa and...those girls who follow her around now. Okay?" Harry tried to sooth Ron's anger, by distracting him. It worker.

Ron blinked. "Okay," He agreed happily and rushed down the hall. "Malfoy's ass will be mine!"

"Is it just me or was there a sexual undercurrent to that last statement?"

Harry smiled, "You never know, there could be, otherwise Ron just has a lousy word choice."

The two snickered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two pairs of three approached each other slowly. Harry eyed Cocoa wearily and she returned the act. They were by no means friends, but remained civil towards each other, and tried to stay away from each other's 'posse.' To have one group who thinks they rule the school was bad enough, but two?

"Potter."

"Lewan." Cocoa cringed. She hated her last name. No matter though, she wanted to get away from the other trio as fast as she could.

"What do you want Potter?"

"We need to ask you some questions about Ginny. If you would only be so kind as to answer them..."

"What do you want to know about that bitch?"

"WHAT?!" Ron's face deepened into a rosy hue. Then a beet red, and then a purplish grape color. It wasn't very pleasing to the eye. 

With a quick flick of the hand, that connected with the back of the redhead's head, and a firm "zip it" the groups began to weave questions wearily from one way to the other.

"As I was saying, about Ginny..." Harry began again.

"What about her?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Speaking of Ginny, she was freezing her bum off on a rock near the lake. She appeared to be gazing at the lake, but her eyes were unseeing. Luckily it was chilly out, keeping most students inside the castle. Especially her friends. Ginny loved her friends, but she just didn't want to hear Colin or Neville chatter at the moment. Now, don't get the wrong idea, Ginny loves her friends, and they adore her, but...

"They will never understand what I am going through. Never."

"What won't who understand?"

Ginny's head snapped around. "Prof...Prof...Professor, what are you doing out here?"

An eyebrow arched gracefully, "I was wondering the same thing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco stared wearily out of the window.

"God this sucks. I mean living might not have been the greatest, but being dead blows. I mean it really sucks." He pressed his forehead to the glass pane and watched the people walking around the lake. "They are so lucky. If they knew how bad this is, they'd pity me. Oh wait, they already do."

A snort escaped his dry lips. His eyes narrowed unexpectedly and his posture stiffened.

"What the bloody hell does he think he is doing? Who is he talking too?"

Grey eyes widened dramatically. "Virginia... sweet, sweet Virginia. How I miss you... I sound like some pathetic loser from a Shakespeare play. Doth what window does thou name take? BAH! How stupid... Wait, why would he do this to me? Is he taunting her? Is he telling her our secret! Oh my god he is! Everyone knows Gryffindors can't keep secrets. That's why if you want to spread rumors you tell a Gryffindor or better yet, let a Gryffindor over hear a rumor. Do you know what would be a good rumor? Harry Potter, the snake kisser. That is why he is a Parselmouth. HAHA! I can just see the people laughing. Wait... why am I talking to myself again?"

"Because you have been stuck up in this room for the past few days Mr. Malfoy, with nothing to do and no one to talk too."

Not turning away from the window Draco continued, "Sweet Merlin. I have gone insane. I started answering myself. No I always did answer myself; I just always knew it was me talking."

A soft chuckle was heard, "Mr. Malfoy, we need to get you out of here soon. You are not acting like yourself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So... you want to know if I know about Weasley's sister's relationship with Malfoy?"

"THERE WAS NO RELATIONSHIP!"

"Ron, I am warning you..." Hermione was getting aggravated with Ron's childish behavior.

"That is what we asked Cocoa," Harry sighed with exasperation. "For the fifth time, do you know anything?"

"Well, maybe... what is it worth to you?"

"You can't be serious?! That's... That's..."

  
"Blasphemous!"

"Thank you, Hermione. Anyway, what would you want?" Green eyes regarded her wearily.

"Not much only..." She walked up to Harry and whispered in his ear.

A resounding noise was heard through the halls. It sounded like an animal in pain. A soul tortured. A boy who lived shouting at the top of his lungs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT?!"

Ginny's head turned away from her professor to look at the castle. That kind of sounded like Harry, but you wouldn't be able to hear him by the lake, would you? Especially if he was in the castle.

"Miss Weasley, I believe I asked you a question. You have yet to answer."

Ginny's eyes grew rounded with fear. "Um... you see... I was out here... I didn't mean anything, Professor Snape!"

A black eyebrow arched in amusement. "You sound like you are in trouble, Miss Weasley. I am sorry if I gave you that impression."

Ginny stared at him, her mouth slightly open. Snape apologized? To her? Ginny looked side to side in attempt to see if anyone was around her. No one. She then pinched the skin on her arm.

"Ow!"

She was awake. Okay... something was wrong here. Very wrong.

"Miss Weasley, if you are done with your tom-foolery, I would like to speak to you in my office this evening. Is seven alright for you?"

A short nod.

"Well farewell then, Miss Weasley. I will see you tonight. We have many things to discuss."

Ginny sat staring at his back after he made his usual exit, with billowing robes and short, confined steps. 

"What the hell just happened?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you talking about? I always act like myself. I am the bastard Malfoy. The hated Slytherin. The bouncing ferret. Ferret boy. Scum of the earth. The boy who lived with a broom stuck up his arse. The boy..."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am aware of all those name you are called, but that does not make them true."

"Whatever. Is there something you wanted? I mean shouldn't you be showering Potter and his little friends with praise for being good little Gryffindors? That's what you do after all. Talk about a bias son of a..."

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not be addressed in such a manner. I came to inform you that Professor Snape will be meeting Miss Weasley tonight. The headmaster thought you should know, to be prepared. If I had known I would get this disrespect I would never have come..."

"Save your breath. I already kind of figured it out when I saw him talking to Virginia outside."

"Well I guess that is it then. Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and started to leave when Draco's voice cut through the room.

"Wait...please. I want to ask you something."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued...

Like it? Hate it? Review! And what could Professor Snape want to talk to Ginny about? I have yet to figure it out, but I am sure it will be good. Thanks again to my betas. Til next time.

~usagirl


	5. Entrapping Harry

Author: Usagirl

Title: Losing Love

Email: usagirl666@hotmail.com

Author's notes: Not much happening in this chapter. Hopefully there will be more going on in the next chapter. Also, I was asked if this was turning into a humor fic, and honestly I don't know. I don't think it falls under angst anymore, so maybe I should just switch the genre to Romance. Anyways thanks to my Betas Liz and LadyofSlytherin

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Losing Love

Chapter 4: Entrapping Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's eyes were wide and round. You would almost say they were bulging. Yep, definitely bulging. Those green eyes were much closer to their glasses then a minute ago. But what could Cocoa ask that would make the Boy Who Lived tremble in fear like a leaf?

"Harry, you okay? You look kind of pasty. Harry?" Silence answered Ron's desperate voice. Harry's vegetable like state was starting to bother him. Ron Weasley didn't like to be bothered

"YO! HARRY, ARE YOU IN THERE?!"

"Ron, don't scream in his ear," Hermione screeched. "You might ruin his hearing."

"But... He's not responding."

Hermione peered closely at Harry. A slight poke to the rib still did not produce a response from the wild haired hero.

"I think he is in shock. But, after all he's seen, what would make him go into shock?" Hermione continued muttering to herself about his well being, vital statistics, and some other stuff that most people wouldn't understand.

Abruptly, she turned on Cocoa. "What the bloody hell did you ask him to do?" 

A cruel smile twisted over her lips; in truth it was very Slytherin like. Instead of responding to Hermione, however, her pale eyes turned on Harry. "I will let you have some time to think it over. You have until 10 p.m. I will give you what you want, if I get what I want."

She twisted on her heel and with a short "come", her lackies followed her. Down the hall they went, leaving a stunned Harry Potter and his 'posse.' 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how to approach Gryffindors. They were just to damn confusing. Even Ginny was, but she was worth it. All that damned frustration with her was because of himself. Because he wasn't a 'people person' like all of her Gryffindor friends. Or at least Draco thought so. But this head of house had years of practice of being an idiotic Gryffindor. In all honesty, Draco felt sorry for her. All those blundering idiots every year. At least Slytherins were cunning enough to get out of trouble, but Gryffindors were compelled to be honest. Stupid blokes. 

Deciding that the only way to get some answers was by asking the Gryffindor Head of House, Draco swallowed that damned Slytherin pride of his and decided to be civil. 

"If you would be so kind to tell me, do you happen to know why Proffesor Snape is meeting with Virginia?" 

"So it is true. I didn't believe it when Snape told me, but it is." A glare was shot her way. 

"That does not answer my question." 

McGonnagal's mouth tilted into a smirk. "Honestly, I don't know. It might be to tell her about a torrid affair you had with that Hufflepuff last year..." 

"THAT WAS A LIE!" 

"Good to know. The staff had a wager going on about it. I think the total pot was quite large. I am sure Severus will be pleased to know he won." 

Draco's face contorted into disgust. "You are telling me that the teachers take bets on the students' personal lives?"

Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Oh yes. There was also one going on about the sexuality of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Fortunately, that was put to rest. Severus won that pot too." A sigh escaped her lips.

Draco smirked. "I could of told you that, he is always right. It's bloody annoying, isn't it?"

"You have no idea..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ginny walked with much trepidation down the dungeon halls. She just couldn't figure out why Snape wanted to talk to her. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, unless you count seeing the poster boy of Slytherin, but Snape couldn't possibly know about that. No, Draco would never tell another human being he was seeing a Weasley. And he would never tell his Head of House. He would be too embarrassed. 

But then again, she didn't know Draco as well as she thought she did. Ginny would never have guessed that he would say the L word to her. It just didn't seem Malfoy-like. Nothing he did that involved her seemed normal. Well, for a Slytherin anyway. She never did figure out what caused him to approach her. 

Maybe it was a trap. That had to be it. And maybe that hadn't been the real Draco Malfoy at all. Maybe, it was an impostor. Like in one of those movie thingies Hermione had made her watch. The clone had infiltrated and taken over the person's life.

But would it be a clone, or polyjuice potion? Or maybe the dead Draco was the impostor Draco. But then why was Draco still hiding? 

"Whoa girl... None of this is possible, is it?" More thoughts of clones, polyjuice potions, and Dracos flitted through her head. She didn't even realize that she had reached the door to Snape's office or that her face was contorting into various shapes as Snape opened the door and stared at her in amusement.

"As amusing as those facial expressions are, Miss Weasley, I believe we have some business to discuss." Turning the same color as her hair, Ginny Weasley stepped in Proffesor Snape's office with a nod, and with a resounding click that stated her doom, the door was closed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ron and Hermione slowly dragged a comatose Harry down the hall. 

"You think he will make it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course he will. After all, he has survived Voldemort. I don't think Cocoa could do any worse." 

Ron eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I have never seen Harry look like that before. It must be pretty bad for him to go all crazy-like."

"Knowing Cocoa, it could be anything."

"Like walking around in the buff?" 

"Or maybe kiss Snape."

Ron laughed. "That is so disgusting. Kissing that greasy git would be so...so...ewie."

"I don't know. It doesn't sound to bad to me." 

Ron's jaw dropped, his eyes were round and he could make no coherent thought or sentence. "You can't... sick-making... Greasy Git... Joking... What the bloody hell? I'LL KILL HIM!" 

Hermione just smiled. "Ron, you really need to learn how to control that temper." 

Arriving at the portrait, the password was muttered and Ron steered Harry into the common room and sat him in a chair. 

Silence answered all their calls.

"God, this is bloody boring."

5 minutes had passed.

"Do you think his brain turned to sludge?"

10 minutes.

"Maybe he fell asleep?"

15 minutes. 

At 19 minutes and 39 seconds, it was Hermione who snapped. "What the bloody hell is wrong with him? It couldn't be that bad, could it? No, of course not. After all, it can't be as bad as some of the stuff he's been through. So why? Why? I will tell you why...." Hermione continued muttering to herself as she ran out of the common room. 

"I think that girl has gone nutters. She's talking to herself." Ron nodded quietly to himself. "I always knew she would crack someday. Too bloody brilliant by far." Ron suddenly blinked. "By Merlin! Now I am talking to myself." 

At that moment Hermione walked back in carrying a jug of water. She splashed the water at Harry and Ron. 

"Hey what was that for?"

"You were in the way."

"You could of asked me to move." 

"I could of, but didn't." 

"Why you..." 

"Don't you why you me. We need to see if Harry snapped out of it." Leaning close to him she asked, "Harry, is anyone in there? Cause for the past half hour, we have been seeing a light, but no one is home."

"Huh?" 

"Shut up, Ron." 

Harry tilted his head. "Boyfriend."

Two faces screwed into confusion. "Boyfriend?" 

"She wants... boyfriend." Realization dawned in Hermione's and Ron's eyes. 

Ron was the first to speak. "Bloody hell." 

The other two just nodded in understandment. Harry Potter was for once in his life scared witless, because of a girl. Not from someone trying to kill him, or someone trying to kill his friends, but by a bloody girl. At some point in everyone's life, they are pathetic. This was Harry's time to shine in that area.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Mr. Malfoy, no matter how much of a pleasure it was talking to you, I must be going now. I have duties to attend too. The headmaster should be in to see you shortly." 

Draco just grinned. Maybe Gryffindors weren't all that bad. "Of course, Professor. It was lovely chatting with you."

The professor smiled and turned to leave. As she reached the door she turned back. "Oh, by the way, don't tell him I told you about the underwear incident." 

Draco just snickered. He couldn't wait to make fun of Snape know, but how do you drop casual hints about Gryffindor Speedos, and feather boa and ankle boots without giving away who told you?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now Miss Weasley, about your relationship with Draco..." Ginny's face was drained of all it's color.

'Oh shit.'

To be continued...

As I said not much happening, but it's still something. Next chapter, Snape talks to Ginny, Harry's decision, and you find more about the underwear thing with Snape.

Usagirl


End file.
